Carry On Dancing
by Rivenchu
Summary: It's in the night, in a forest, with some fluff! Not much else to say though... but, can you guess the couple right off the bat? It's a lil on the short side, but still nifty. *waves a lil flag* ^-^


Author Notes: Well writer's block for everything else…  But I'm still thinking on them, I really am! Time limitations aren't helping either, evil homework!!! I don't own Slayers nor Savage Garden's song "Carry On Dancing". And for once I didn't use the whole song, but lyrics are in ~* _italics_ *~  they look pretty that way!  0.o Blame the runabout for this… wait… blame the insanity for this pointless fluff written because I could write it! Yes the insanity of it all! Mwuhahahaha!!! XD *stands on the desk doing a 'justice' pose while getting stared at*

~ ~ ~ (*everyone present leaves deranged author to desk preaching*) ~ ~ ~

~*_The moonlight_...*~

The forest's nightly orchestra was playing, crickets chirping, owls hooting, animals scuffling about the forest floor. Its only stage light the full moon shone down sending the shadows on the ground dancing as the wind blew through three tops.

  
~*_Shines down interstellar beams_, *~

The sky was empty, only exception being the pinpoints of stars and the moon, the orchestra played on not breaking it's recital even once. Soon their song would come to an end since the east was already showing signs of beginning to brighten, the day band would take over soon ending the night's.  

  
~*_You're never safe 'till you see the dawn_, *~

"It's almost time to leave, the sun is about to rise soon." A different sound, yet it blended into the nightly chorus as if it were meant to be there.

"…I know." The lighter sound didn't quite fit in, it wasn't as attuned to the nocturne melody.

  
~*_And if the clock strikes past midnight_, *~

"But I don't want to leave, it's to peaceful here." The second voice sighed, hope and desire for a distant wish filling its tones.

"I wish we could stay here awhile longer." The first voice had a hint of wistful longing in its reply.

  
~*_The hope is gone_.*~

"So do I, but we have to go back." The second voice agreed in a sad tone.

"…" the first voice didn't reply.

~*_In the moonlight_, *~

One figure stood up.

"What are you doing…?" asked the second voice, a little taken aback at the sudden movement and mood change of the other.

  
~*_Carry on, keep romancing_, *~

"We always stay here, for once can't we do something?" The first voice's figure asked gesturing around at the surroundings. "We won't leave the forest, but let's just do something _different_."

  
~*_Carry on, carry on dancing_. *~

The second voice giggled and stood up as well, "Alright, alright. You always have to do something don't you?"  

"Of course, you don't just expect to sit around all the time do you?" The first voice took a mock question tone.

  
~*_There's a magic only two can tell_, *~

"Would a walk make you happy then?" The second voice laughed.

"It would."  

~*_In the dark night_, *~

Two figures walked out from under the deep shadow of a large tree into a patch of moonlight. Immediately blonde hair and a white outfit seemed to catch and reflect the light, making the figure stand out against the surrounding darkness. The second person was just the opposite, a black outfit and violet hair did not bounce light, rather it absorbed it. 

  
~*_Ultra violet is a wicked spell_. *~

"It's a big forest, many things to see or do. It's better than just sitting around, and we can be late for once." The first voice, now known as the taller darker dressed figure pointed to the forest, "I mean, we've done this for how long and never been late before?"

"You just want to be a trouble maker," the second voice, the shorted and lighter dressed figure crossed their arms, "but you're right for once.

  
~*_The stars and planets taking shape_, *~

"Or I have a different idea…" The first voice said in a singsong voice.

"No, I'm not going to turn into my true form, and no I'm not going to be too late getting back home." The second voice said flatly.

"But you said you wanted to stay a little longer…"

"I do, but not do anything I just said."

  
~*_A stolen kiss has come to late_… *~

"Easily done," the first voice said just before pulling the other into a kiss. After finishing, the dark figure ran behind a tree and peeked out to see the other's reaction.

  
~*_In the moonlight_, *~

"Normally I'd be mad, but I'll let you get away with that." The second voice said after a stunned moment. "Of course, I'm going to have to do something to for payback later. 

"Oh, like what?" the dark figure was a little wary of the other's reaction.

  
~*_Carry on, keep romancing_, *~

"Why, " the second voices figure faded out leaving a golden glow, "return the favor of course." the figure managed to plant a quick kiss on the other. "You don't think I'd let you get away with that would I?"

  
~*_Carry on, carry on dancing_. *~

"Awwww, I was hoping you would though. It's more fun that way."

"No, can't let you win all the time can I?" The second figure stepped back and looked to the sky.

"Nor can I let you win all the time." The first voice easily replied also looking at the dawn, thought the moon was still out.

~*_In the moonlight_, *~

"I guess it's a tie tonight then, just like all the other nights lately." The second voice commented, "I think I should leave now."

  
~*_Carry on, keep romancing_, *~

"Wait…" The dark figure looked back to the first, "before you go, would you like to dance Filia?"

"…"

"I know you won't be able to come back for…."

  
~*_Carry on, carry on dancing_. *~

The lighter figure looked back to the other, "Yes, I think I would like to dance Xellos. For a little while at least."

~ ~ ~ (0.o Err…. Odd fluff fic… ^-^ Yay!) ~ ~ ~

Author's Notes: Yes, I know it's odd… but I like it. ^-^ Anyway, this was written as a break from my other fics, just a nice lil one shot song fic. 0.o Though it's odd, but even if it is, leave a review. ^-^ Then you agree with me if it's odd or not! *zips off to work on her other fics in a moment of freedom*


End file.
